Robbie
Robbie is the main antagonist in Escape From The Aryan School Season 2. He is known to be Spiteful and rude and has had a rivalry with Jordan Bridgeman. Robbie also believed he had autism until he found out he didn't have it at all. Robbie is known for interrupting conversations when not needed and being a smart butt. he is well aware of this and admires how far he's come with fixing it. Robbie remains neutral when it comes to which side he picks. Robbie is also known to bite his hand when his heart rate goes up (ex. excited, angry etc.) If he is attacked in the neck it will anger him greatly similar to taking his bag from him. Robbie is apart of the autistic gang a gang he created to combat jordan bridgeman in season 2. everyone left the gang tho and only a few members remain notionally James and aiden. Robbie later on in season 4 disbanded the autistic gang and is now neutral Robbie claims he never made an autistic gang Before EFTGS Before EFTGS Robbie was at Central High school. Back at this time, he was rather annoying and got bullied a lot because of his irritating nature. one of the people he annoyed was Jordan Bridgeman. Due to this a situation spiraled out where Jordan was constantly picking on him, to the point where he left Central and came to Robert Bateman. Season 2 Robbie came to Robert Bateman in the grade 9 year of 2017 He made a grand entrance with Jordan Bridgeman and all the other new characters. Robbie was still set on his annoying ways, then a tragedy happened, Robert was kicked from his favorite class, art class, art, the one part of his personality that truly binds him together. it was all because of Jordan Bridgeman. from that day on, Robert vowed vengeance. Unfortunately, Jordan Bridgman left and had Jordan make a promise to try and "stop" Robbie the best he could. Robbie was defeated before Jordan Bridgeman left the school in Jordan vs Robbie vs Jaiden. (I have no memory of this) Season 3 Robbie is recovering from his defeat and growing stronger unfortunately Jordan is stuck in the resource room and Jordan was not in any of Robbie's classes due to this he only appears in 2 episodes. in the dark carnival episode Jordan dose mange to defeat Robbie once again putting an end to his terror. Season 4 Robbie and Jordan got more of a frienemy status over the summer when him Nathan and Jordan all played Minecraft to together due to this Robbie was less of a threat in season 4. Robbie was still an jerk tho so Jordan had to attack him sometimes (MORE TO BE ADDED) Famous Quotes "NAF OFF" "NO NOT YOU GO AWAY, LEAVE!" "OI" Triva Robbie is 2nd mascot for the EFTGS series the 1st being Dilraj Robbie seems to be very asexual and has no desires for a relationship (well have you SEEN the options?) It is debated in the community on if Robbie is autistic or not but according to him he is no longer autistic Robbie is one of the most hated characters in the series by everyone in the school having only a few freinds. Robbie might not be the villain in this story. Robbie used to say OI before he was made fun for it similar to naf off and ear wax all things he did until he was made fun of for doing it OI was never caught on recording tho. The only thing robbie has not stopped doing was biting his hand witch now has the the famous great spot on his hand.